The present invention generally relates to liquid heating apparatus and, in a representatively illustrated embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a specially designed high capacity gas-fired commercial heating appliance illustratively in the form of a water heater or boiler
As conventionally manufactured, multiple burner high capacity fuel-fired liquid heating appliances, such as water heaters or boilers, may have associated therewith various design challenges such as protecting non-firing burners from overheating by adjacent firing burners, and equalizing fluid flow through heat exchanger tubing sections over wide flow rate ranges. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a high capacity fuel-fired liquid heating appliance which effectively addresses these design challenges. It is to these design challenges that the present invention is primarily directed.